The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for securing bags and, more particularly, to a bag including a lockable handle.
People use several types of bags, handheld bags, handbags or containers for carrying different personal items with them to a store, the beach, the pool and other locations. For example, women use purses to carry cosmetics, wallets, checkbooks and other personal and valuable items with them. Similarly, students use backpacks to carry books, homework and other items to and from school. Travelers carry clothes, passports and other similar items with them when they travel. These bags or containers contain valuable items that the person does not want to lose or have stolen. Therefore, to ensure that the items are not being removed or stolen from the person's bags, the persons must keep the bags with them at all times. In some situations, carrying the bags at all times becomes burdensome and makes some activities almost impossible.
For example, if a person is at a relatively open area such as a pool or beach and the person has a bag such as a beach bag or purse, the person cannot leave their spot at the pool or beach without taking the bag with them for fear that the bag will be stolen or that one or more items from the bag will be stolen or removed by thieves or the like. The person must therefore carry the bag or purse with them to get food, go to the bathroom or to perform other activities such as playing volleyball. In addition, if the person wants to go in the water to swim, the person must have another person such as a spouse watch their bag while they are in the water. Otherwise, the person must place the bag as close to the water as possible to keep an eye on the bag. The additional burdens of watching the bag and carrying the bag makes carrying other items such as food trays or performing functions such as going to the bathroom more difficult.
Thieves operate quickly and discretely. Therefore, a bag that is secured and locked to an object or at least secured and locked in a closed position is a less desirable target for a thief because the thief will have to spend too much time and effort to attempt to remove the bag or to remove the items from the bag. A thief is less likely to want to draw attention to themselves by trying to cut, pry or break into a secured and locked bag to remove the bag or remove the contents of the bag.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a container such as a handbag or bag which includes a handle that is securable and lockable to the body of the bag to simultaneously enable the bag to be secured and locked to another item or object such as a beach chair and also enable the container or bag to be secured closed so that personal items and valuable items cannot be removed from the bag. This enables the bag owners to temporarily leave the bag in a particular location without allowing thieves to easily take the bag or remove contents from the bag while the bag owner is away. The bag owner can then feel assured that the bag is safe while they perform other functions and activities.
It is therefore desirable to provide a bag or container that enables a user to secure the bag to another item.
It is also desirable to provide a bag having a handle that is securable to an object such as a chair to prevent the bag from being easily removed or stolen.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a bag including a handle that enables the bag to be secured and locked in a closed position to prevent unauthorized persons from opening the bag and removing personal items and valuable items from inside the bag.
It is also desirable to provide a bag having a lockable handle that includes several different types of locks.